


梦中的花

by ruyine



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruyine/pseuds/ruyine
Summary: V route





	梦中的花

**Author's Note:**

> V route

似乎又是同样的梦。

 

他抬头看着上方。  
果然。

一样巨大、赤金的日轮。热焰把整个天空舔食成眩晕的红色。

他转头四望，仍然是那片荒芜的砂漠。散布着一群群的暗绿色的青苔。青苔上生长的奇异的花。在烈日下有些疲惫的，各式各样的奇异的花。

他舔舔自己干裂的嘴唇。他举起左手。手中还是那束黄水仙。

柔弱的水仙病怏怏的垂下头，地面和天空的阵阵热浪像要榨干它最后的一丝生命。

又一次，他无意识的把手中的水仙护在胸前。再次望向南方，他曾经奔跑追寻的隐约绿洲。

 

 

接下来发生的一切他都烂熟于心。像是摊开的早就读过无数遍的书。

无论奔跑多久，他从来没达过那片绿洲。

而太阳，那颗黄金熔成的天空之眼，也注定要消亡。

黑斑已像腐烂的伤疤一样渗出，遍布它的全身。它要成为空洞的流血的伤口，绝望的用暗红色的惨淡光芒抓住整张天空。

黑暗会像层层黑纱，一张张从天空下落。

在昏暗的恐惧中，在通往幻象的绿洲之路上，暗绿的怪异苔藓剥落，露出血红的大地，奇异的花纷纷垂首。伴随最后的黑暗，它们将要枯萎，被鲜红的土壤揉成灰烬。

世界是变暗收紧的巨型黑箱，里面是惶恐的他，和他胸前注定死亡的黄水仙。

 

 

他低头看着胸前的水仙。这是第一次他站定了好好看着它，而不是为了救它而无望的飞奔。

灰暗中的水仙。泛黄的叶子，边缘焦灰的花瓣。而它的花茎，那不是水仙的花茎，而是带刺的藤蔓的枝条，难分难舍的缠住自己的手臂。

他感觉不到疼痛，水仙似乎在颤抖。它恐惧死亡，也恐惧被抛弃在黑暗。

大概他们注定要一起毁灭。

 

他背对虚幻的绿洲，转而向另一个方向走去。

他已经失败了太多次，死在哪里变得无关紧要。

他在发烫的砂土中跋涉，走向那些奇异的花，那里有什么牵着他的脚步。

 

在他的头顶。太阳已成为燃尽的恐怖黑洞，在用失去视力的盲目茫然着对着大地。

在即将枯死坠入黑暗的那些奇异的花中，他不明白自己在找些什么。水仙带刺的藤蔓越扎越深，他的血顺着手指滴落到那些奇特的花草中，它们发出烧灼的滋滋声，化为黑烟。

他忙用另一只手接住剩下的血滴。余光中，一片灰色里有暗淡的微光。

那是不远处，一株淡金色的无名的花。在它身边，一片植被均已伏倒枯干，唯一留在它身边的是一株垂死的白色铃兰。

他向那株花走去。踩着那些死去的枝条和花蕾。

 

 

砂漠已经是一片死寂的黑暗。虚幻的绿洲也早已消失。

寒冷的西风像是秃鹫一样盘旋。

所有奇异的花都会凋零，而自己手中的黄水仙也难逃一劫。他不知道自己还能做什么，但不想再把那支发光的金色的花留给死亡。

他向它伸出手，惊恐的看到自己的另一只手也满是血。他似乎又听到沾了自己的血而灼烧的滋滋声。

垂死的铃兰花靠在金色的花身旁，似乎想保护它，又似乎恐惧离开它。

他沾血的手停在空中。

突然，黄水仙的枝条疯狂的成长，扎入猩红的泥土。它带刺的藤蔓以眼见的速度伸长，想要挣扎向黑暗中唯一微弱的光。

铃兰花剧烈的颤抖着，它被带刺的藤蔓抓住，连根拔起。

他慌乱的用被缠住的手拉住水仙，想将它拖离那朵花，荆棘的刺撕扯开他的伤口，被鲜血缠绕的枝条反而更为粗壮而坚韧。水仙用疯长出的不属于它的藤蔓，钻入他的头发，撕开他的外衣，在他的脸上身上划下血痕，它想用带刺的手蒙上他的眼睛。

他停在空中沾血的手，用尽所有的力气伸向那支金色的花，但前方只有虚空。

不！

他大喊，但听不到自己的声音。

他最终谁也救不了吗

难道所有的花都这样死掉，他却连一朵也救不了

宇宙又要变成死寂的坟墓，星星的光逐一熄灭。

他又将像过去的无数次，被吞入无边黑暗。

 

 

突然的声音。听不出是什么，像是拨动了他脑海深处的一根弦。

一根被重重按住的弦。发出沉闷固执的的声响。

周围的一切旋转扭曲，像是被人卷上的一副画布，消失于虚空。

只剩下安静的黑暗。

滴水声。

嗡嗡的震动声。

手机。

他急忙坐起来，伸右手去抓手机，左手下意识的活动两下。

当然没有花也没有荆棘。

他觉得自己可笑。

但麻木的刺痛感残留在全身。

 

黑暗中手机屏幕刺眼的光加剧了他模糊的视力。

他揉着眼睛看清了那个未接来电的名字。一阵恐惧。连忙确认了下时间。

凌晨两点二十分。

有谁把冰冷的气息吹进他的心。

刚去按接听，对方挂断了。

下意识想回拨的手停在半空。

打开MM。

chatroom里，那个名字亮在上面。

“V！没事吧？我刚才打给你三个电话都无人接听。”

“啊没事，抱歉让你担心。”

他的手在摩挲键盘。

他想要解释一下他的噩梦。又觉得可笑。

 

他突然想到。那支黄水仙早就离开了根茎。

就算他带它找到水源，它也注定要枯萎。如果他不扔掉它，它就会变的带刺而疯狂。

可难道它能把它直接扔在黑暗的砂土中吗？

它是一直靠在自己胸前的花。

 

屏幕跳了一下

“V？”

“Oh，我在。”

他想说让她相信自己。可脑海中只有伸向虚空的沾血的手。

他做事情似乎总也没有正好，不是太迟，就是太早。不是多一点，就是少一点，从来都不对劲。他有时候觉得自己唯一的天赋估计就是搞砸事情。

手机屏幕微弱的光在黑暗中映出一个金黄色的光圈。他在阴影里揉着自己的头发，希望想出一句适当的话，却像是在挤干硬的海绵。

他揉头发的手焦虑起来，原本就太长的头发被他抓的一团混乱。

 

屏幕又跳动了。

他拨开乱发凑近屏幕，终于看清那行字。

“我会等你，不用担心 ^_^”

 

脑海中伸出的那只滴血的手，被轻轻握住。

一瞬间，似乎所有噩梦残留的幻象都消散了。荆棘放开了他的心。

 

这次我一定要救你

这次我们一定一起离开黑暗

请永远站在我身边

请就这样握住我的手不要放开

请........

请...............

他觉得自己肯定被下了诅咒，永远也说不出真正想说的话。

只能反复把字键入又删除，光标前后徘徊。屏幕又变得模糊起来。

 

 

黑暗中几百米之外的一个的房间内，女孩趴在床上盯着手机屏足足半分钟。  
像是一年这么漫长的半分钟，一眨不眨的眼睛开始酸痛。

终于，屏幕上跳出一个简短的句子。

“谢谢。”

 

“呃.......”

女孩烦闷的呻吟一声，把脸埋进枕头，有点懊恼的在床上翻了个身。

 

不远的另一个房间，枯燥冗长的键入声突然安静。一个银头发男孩手撑下巴，眉毛皱着，对这个词露出嘲弄的表情。

 

V茫然若失的看着这个词，觉得自己大概是世上最蠢的人。


End file.
